Life's Pains
by jinxster77
Summary: The spirit detectives are all in high school along with the Inu Yasha group, and new friends. Suzaku and Hiei have been enemies for two years. But what happens when her feelings change for Hiei. WARNING: The Suzaku in my story is not the Suzaku from YYH.
1. Default Chapter

I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho or Inu Yasha. It is quite sad really. But oh well. But I do own Suzaku, and any other made up character here, besides Bakhu, and Kimiko. And review also, flames included. But if I find one, I won't hold back my demon rage. ^_~  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
BANG BANG!!!!  
  
"Z, get up right now!"  
  
"Uuuuggghhhh... go away!"  
  
"You're going to be late for school!"  
  
"Fine, damn, can't a girl get some sleep?"  
  
It was a gray, cool, autumn morning, a morning that fit Suzaku's mood. It looked like it was going to rain. She grabbed her clothes and went to the bathroom for a cold shower; warm always put her back to sleep. When she finished, she exited the bathroom dressed in her favorite attire, black and red. A blood red tang-top with a black fish net jacket over it. And black oversized jeans with a wallet chain hanging at the side, and hair up in a high ponytail.  
  
"Good morning sleepy head, sleep well?" Jenny, her 'younger sister' asked happily as Suzaku came trudging down stairs. Kami, Suzaku hated morning people. They're just another one of those good type of evil things. (A/N: That doesn't make sense but I don't care) Always happy in the morning. (A/N: literally, my niece is always happy in the morning -_-')  
  
"Hn" she replied. Suzaku had another hour before school, but she wanted to get out of there before any other happy people came along. So she said goodbye to her mother and left. When she got to school, she was expecting to see Kagome Higurashi, her all time best friend. Kagome somehow always came to school early. She says its cause she doesn't want to be late. But, come on, 8:00 o'clock!!!! It's like she likes school or something.  
  
"Ohayo Suzaku, what's up?" Kagome asked.  
  
"Nothing, just another one of 'em mornings where you want to punch the lights out of someone"  
  
"Jenny wake you up again?"  
  
"How could you tell?"  
  
"Don't worry, we can punch the makai out of Kuwabara when we get inside."  
  
"Alright, lets go. Bakhu and Kimiko better be inside. If not, they aren't gonna live to see tomorrow"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* Suzaku- Okay, first chapter done * dances happy dance*  
  
Sesshy- ano.. Z, calm down -_-'  
  
Suzaku- ^__________^ 


	2. Hiei

I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho or Inu Yasha. I forgot to mention the pairings in the last chapter.  
  
Hiei/Suzaku (Suzaku is a female, not the evil one)  
  
Kimiko/InuYasha  
  
Kag/Sesshy  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* Suzaku's pov  
  
As Kagome and I walked into school, Kagome seemed to be talking about something, but I wasn't paying much attention. I was wondering where Hiei was. Usually, he'd be ticking me off by now. Ever since Kurama introduced us to each other two years ago, we were mortal enemies. Oh there's Kurama, and the devil himself.  
  
"Good morning Kagome, Z"  
  
"Hey" we said  
  
"Hey Kurama, did you do your math homework?" I asked.  
  
"Yea. Let me guess, you didn't, its in my binder, I'll give to you later"  
  
"You know me oh to well"  
  
"Hn, Baka" Hiei finally spoke.  
  
"Shut up demon spawn," Suzaku replied.  
  
"I never knew you spoke to yourself" shot Hiei.  
  
"Okay guys lets go find the others please" Kagome asked.  
  
"Fine with me" replied Suzaku.  
  
Kagome's pov  
  
As we walked to the classroom, I could tell Z and Hiei were having a glaring contest. I swear, those two are such kindergarteners. They have been arguing with each other 24/7 for two whole years. I remember when Kurama first introduced Z and I to Hiei.  
  
Flashback  
  
It was two weeks after the first day of school, and still blazing hot. So I had everyone come to my house come over and swim in my pool.  
  
Everyone but Kurama was there. He said he wanted to bring a friend of his. Botan, Keiko, Yusuke, InuYasha, Sango, Miroku, Shippo, and I were in the pool, while Suzaku just sat in a beach chair listening to music. Don't take me wrong, she's a great swimmer, but she doesn't like wearing bathing suits, says they show too much body. And she hates getting wet.  
  
So she just sits there, with her eyes closed, along with Sesshoumaru, he also hates getting wet. And listens to Linkin Park, and any other music we like. Just then I heard Kurama come in to the back yard. Behind him was a guy dressed in baggy black pants, with rubber bands tied at the end of each pant leg. And a black muscle tank-top with a denim vest over it.  
  
I could tell, right when Suzaku and Hiei noticed each other, that Hell would break loose.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Suzaku- Finally, the second chapter is done.  
  
Sesshy- Maybe you should rest?  
  
Suzaku- Okay ^__^ 


	3. The boyfriends

I forgot to mention one other pairing. Bakhu/Bakura Me no own YYH or IY!! And if I did, I'd be married to Sesshoumaru-sama!!  
  
~*~*~*~Normal pov*~*~*~*~  
  
"Baka"  
  
"Bitch"  
  
"Kisama"  
  
"Suicidal Goth"  
  
"Kuwabara replica"  
  
"Slut"  
  
"Slut? SLUT!?!?!? Does this look like what a slut would wear?!?" Suzaku argued while looking at her black and red attire. "Because if it does, then you need an eye check buddy. Paula and her happy-go-lucky, cheerleading, seducing lackeys are slu-"  
  
"OOOKAAY!!" Kagome interrupted "Both of you, get a grip!! Kami-sama, you guys have been at it all morning!"  
  
"Really, we can hear you from our lockers" A female voice said. She was wearing baggy black pants with three wallet chains on the side. And a form fitting, green shirt, that said, 'come within ten feet of me, and my boyfriend will hurt you', and brown with green highlighted hair in a low braid.  
  
"I agree with Bakhu. You guys are so childish" a male voice said. He was wearing baggy navy-blue jeans with a spike belt and matching spike wristlet. And a shirt that says, 'hey, I'm the boyfriend'.  
  
"Awwww, Bakhu. Why do you have to be so mean to little ol' me?" Suzaku whined.  
  
"Because I'm older, better, and I got the boyfriend" she answered while hugging Bakura.  
  
While walking to Suzaku, and Kagome's locker, they ran into Kagome's boyfriend, literally.  
  
~*~*~*~*Kagome's pov~*~*~*~  
  
"Race you to my locker Kurama" I said while dashing off ahead of Kurama. He so not going to beat me. I'm way to far ahead.  
  
"Nah nah nah na-" *OOMPH*!  
  
As I hit somebody, I was expecting to hit the cold, hard ground. But when I didn't feel pain shooting up my body, but warm arms, I opened my eyes. Just to end up being looked straight back at with cold golden eyes. But cold was soon replaced with warmth.  
  
"Good morning Koibito, I was hoping for a less painful greeting" a male voice said. He was wearing dark blue jeans with, yet again, a wallet chain, and a shirt that said, 'its funny until somebody gets hurt. Then its hilarious'.  
  
" Good morning Fluffy. Gomen, did I hurt you?" I said coyly then kissing him.  
  
"HEY, GET A ROOM!!!" Suzaku screamed sarcastically.  
  
"Hello to you too, Suzaku" Sesshoumaru replied after separating from our kiss.  
  
"Can we please get to their locker. They are the only ones who don't have their books" Kurama announced.  
  
"Jeez, we got half an hour" Suzaku remarked.  
  
~*~*~*~Normal pov*~*~*~  
  
Once again, the small group made their way to Kag and Z's locker. When they got there they were in for a disturbing surprise.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Suzaku- Once again, I have finished another chapter. Gomen-nasai Bakhu, for not putting you in the story.  
  
Koibito- sweetheart  
  
Gomen (nasai)- Sorry 


	4. Making out and ugly

Me no own YYH or IY!! And if I did, I'd be married to Sesshoumaru-sama!!  
  
~*~*~*~Bakhu pov*~*~*~*~  
  
We were on our way to Suzaku's locker, its Kagome's locker too, but that's beyond the point. Really, when we got there, my eyes were scarred for the rest of my life. I mean, come on, can't they get a room?  
  
"Holy Ramen, haven't you people heard of a closet or something?" Suzaku cried out.  
  
It was scary too. When got there, there was Kimiko and InuYasha, making out right in front of Z's locker! And I mean, they were really at it. They made it look like oxygen wasn't even needed. We waited and waited, and those two still didn't notice us.  
  
When I looked at everyone else, they had different looks, but I knew they were thinking the same as me, 'good lord!' Sesshoumaru, Suzaku, and Hiei looked seriously disgusted. Kurama looked astonished, and Kagome looked calm. Like she's done it before. And Bakura looked bored. He's not really paying any attention to them.  
  
'That's it. I can't take it anymore. I've got an idea!' I went up to Suzaku and told her my idea. She agreed head on. She and I both got our water bottles and opened them. Then we went up to the snogging couple. I stood behind Kimi, while Suzaku took InuYasha. On three, we both poured the water on their heads. Kimi screamed while InuYasha tried to punch Z. She just ducked and kicked his ankles, making him lose balance and fall on his ass.  
  
When they finally noticed us, they were pissed. Everyone was laughing. All but Sesshy and Hiei. But they were smirking.  
  
"OMG, that was hella funny!!" Suzaku said between laughter. "And to think Bakhu thought it up!"  
  
"Raw raw raaawww. Thank you, no autographs, please" I added.  
  
"That was so not funny! I'm soaking wet!! You better be glad I wasn't wearing make-up" Kimi shot  
  
"Well, that's what you get for making out in front of my locker, and in front of me" Suzaku lectured. "And what is the point of wearing make-up. All it is, well, is paint used to cover your face"  
  
~*~*~*~*~Suzaku pov*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Oh, you aren't wearing make-up. So that makes you naturally ugly" Hiei remarked to me.  
  
".."  
  
"No remark, or is it that you know its true?"  
  
I tried to ignore him, but I couldn't. Ever since I started middle school (A/N they are in high school just to remind you) I stopped believing I was pretty. I always knew I wasn't, but kept telling myself that I would change. But I'm not the most patient person in the world, so, I convinced my self that I was ugly, and stayed that way. My friends say I'm pretty, but what do they know, they weren't picked on by other kids since elementary school.  
  
So, I went to my locker, grabbed my stuff and left without a word. I wasn't crying or anything, I stopped that when I started 8th grade. And I promised I wouldn't cry for anything else ever again.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*Normal pov~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Suzaku! Wait up, he didn't really mean it!!" Kagome called, but Suzaku kept walking. "Great job Hiei!!! Now she's upset!!!" Kagome continued.  
  
"Oh, poor thing, she still thinks she's not pretty, does she?" Kimi asked.  
  
"You mean, she took that personally, I never thought I'd see the day" Yusuke said while holding Kagura.(A/N Kagura, Kanna, Kikyou, and Naraku are friends, k? I don't really like Keiko, so I put Yusuke with Kagura)  
  
"How long have you been there?" Bakhu asked.  
  
"Just saw Hiei insult Suzaku, but I never thought she'd take it personally" Yusuke chuckled.  
  
"Its not funny, Suzkau always says that she isn't pretty. But every time we tell her it's not true, she turns and leaves. I'm starting to lose hope" Kimi explained.  
  
"Come on we got to go, see you guys at lunch" Kagome says, before kissing Sesshoumaru.  
  
'What's this weird feeling, is this guilt? No, can't be. I can't feel guilty for insulting the wench' Hiei thought.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Suzaku-Thank you for reviewing my loyal fans. Especially Bakhu. Thank you, I feel so loved.  
  
Fluffy-sama- Z, I think you should stay away from chocolate. You are too hyper.  
  
Suzaku-AM NOT! Oh, and review please. 


	5. First Period

Me no own YYH or IY!!  
  
And if I did, I'd be married to Sesshoumaru-sama!!  
  
~*~*~*~*~Suzaku pov*~*~*~*~*~  
  
While I was walking to my first class, history, I started thinking about random things, like what I was going to do over the weekend, when to go to Bakhu's house today, where Sango, and her lecherous boyfriend, Miroku, were, the same old stuff. Then I started to think about that spiked haired monkey.  
  
I swear Hiei just seems to get on the deepest of my nerves. And the weirdest thing is, I don't even know why!! I mean, the first time we met, I was just laying an a beach chair at Kagome's house while everyone was swimming, and there he was with Kurama (A/N as a guest peoples!!! Not like the way it sounds!!) scowling at everyone and thing. Then next thing you know, we're at each other's neck. I don't even know why I even went to that stupid pool party? Oh, yeah, Bakhu tried to get me into swimming with everyone. But it didn't work, not even her famous 'look'.  
  
All of a sudden, I hear somebody calling my name.  
  
"Matte ne Suzaku"  
  
Oh, it's Yami. Great, I don't feel like listening to him right now. Yami has the hugest crush on me. He keeps asking me out and he won't seem to take no for an answer. And when he talks to some guy, he starts rambling about me being his woman (I know, a little OCC, but please bare with me) and what not. Don't get me wrong, he's a really good friend, I just don't really like relationships. Why do you think I don't have a boyfriend! Plus, I don't like guys who go claim me without my knowing.  
  
"Good morning Yami. How are you?" I replied.  
  
"I'm feeling OK. What about you, your by yourself"  
  
"I just decided to go to class on my own"  
  
"May I join you?"  
  
"I guess so, by the way, where's your brother?"  
  
"Oh, Yugi, he just went to the library, and then he'll head to his class. I made sure he would"  
  
"Yami, you're too up-tight"  
  
"feh, whatever"  
  
When we finally got to class, the girls, and Yugi were already there. They probably took the shortcut here.  
  
"Oi Z, over here! Saved your seat!!" Sango called.  
  
Arigouto Sango" I thanked.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~Normal pov*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Hey, anyone of you guys have gum?" Suzaku asked  
  
"Right here Z, you didn't think I would forget now, would you?" Bakhu said.  
  
"Never Bakhu, I've just gotten so used to asking, well, you get the idea" Suzaku replied.  
  
"Oi, you OK? You know, about the Hiei argument this morning?" Kagome asked.  
  
"What? You guys still think I would get upset about being called ugly!?! Jeze, that stuff was handled way back in the past. Besides, nothing beats the truth" Suzaku said in a huff.  
  
"Well.we just thought that..well.. you left in a hurry..an-" Kimi tried to explain, but suzaku stopped her by leaving to her seat, and right when she did, the teacher came in.  
  
"Good morning class"  
  
Good morning Myouga-sensei" the class chorused. (I know, really ghetto, but I couldn't think of anyone else)  
  
"Now, pay attention class. Class.hellooo. class. May I-"  
  
"OI!! SHUT THE HELL UP AND LISTEN!!!" Bakhu screamed and suddenly, the whole class was silent.  
  
"Arigouto, now class, we are going to learn about a new era. Can anyone tell me what era we learned last week? Yes, Hojo."  
  
'Talk about a pre-k question' Suzaku thought  
  
"The Feudal Era"  
  
"That's correct. Now, we will be learning about the Meiji Era. About the war in Kyoto and-"  
  
While listening, Suzaku started writing what the teacher was saying down in her notebook, it wasn't for her actually, it was for Sango. Sango couldn't understand history for beans.  
  
And like Suzaku would need it, it wasn't like she would take the test anyway. She and all her other friends would just skip school. Sango just took the test cause she wants to get into a good collage. Besides, Suzaku already knew everything about the Meiji Era, and any other era for that matter. She's smarter than she looks actually. You could even mistake her of being a geek. May be if she wore glasses.  
  
But, she wears contacts, just to cover up her weird eye color. With contacts, her eye color is black. But she really has dark violet purple eyes. But no one knows about her eye color but Bakhu. They have been friends since fifth grade. At first, they met at a structured lunch. But then she forgot about Suzaku, cause she * forgot *. But she remembered Suzaku back on their bus a month later!!! And since then, they have been inseparable.  
  
RRRIIINNNGGG  
  
"K class, see you next week. Have a nice weekend"  
  
"Well, lets hurry it up to PE. God, I hate PE!!" Kimi complained.  
  
"Same here" Kagome agreed.  
  
"You guys are so weak. PE is the only class worth going to. I love PE, especially the mile run" Suzaku cheered.  
  
"Well that's because you're the most athletic of all of us! You mind as well be in the boys PE!!" Bakhu yelled.  
  
"Oh well, let's hurry up. We're playing football against the boys today!!" Suzaku cheered again.  
  
"Ugh, that game just screams broken nail" Kimi and Kagmoe complained.  
  
"I wouldn't know, I bite mine off" Suzaku said while biting her nails.  
  
"I just don't play, I don't do sports" Bakhu replied.  
  
"Well, the bells about to ring, so we better hurry it up" Kagome warned  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Suzaku-I have no comment. Just review please.  
  
Matte- wait  
  
Oi- hey  
  
Arigouto- thanks  
  
-sensei- teacher (When said in front his/her name, it shows they are the teacher) 


	6. Football

Me no own YYH or IY!!  
  
And if I did, I'd be married to Sesshoumaru-sama!!  
  
Ok, so this is turning into a YYH/IY/Yugi-oh thing. But that's OK I guess. ~*~*~*~*~*~Boys Normal pov*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The gym was really crowded. Both the coaches shoved the boy PE class, and the girls PE class into one gym, and right now, nobody could move without bumping into someone. But there was a certain someone that was in no mood to be pushed around.  
  
Hiei was standing in a corner, waiting to be released to the field to play football. He was the best athlete in the boys PE. He was fast, strong, but most of all, he was ruthless when it came to playing sports. People were mainly scared of him when he had the ball. He wouldn't care who was in his way, because if they did, they would be on the grass in pain. But just standing there, being crowded around other people was really starting to piss him off.  
  
Today was pretty much a bad day for him. First, he gets forced to go to school by Kurama because he was forced to go. Then, he gets a weird feeling after insulting Suzaku. And then gets scolded by the guys in the locker room for insulting Suzaku. 'I can't believe I got yelled at for messing with a wench' he thought.  
  
*~*~*~*~Flashback*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The guys just finished first period and none of them said a word. Actually, Hiei would be just fine with this, but there was tension in the air. And it was bothering the hell out of him. But by the time they got to the boys locker room, he couldn't take it anymore.  
  
"What the hell is your guys problem?" he asked clearly very annoyed.  
  
"Well, the thing is, I think you really hurt Z's feelings this morning. It's not like her to just take an insult from somebody" Yusuke answered.  
  
"Its not my fault the wench thinks she's ugly" Hiei said.  
  
"But that doesn't mean you have to rub it in her face. Besides, I don't think she's ugly at all really, and I have a girlfriend" Kurama pondered.  
  
"Hey guys, who are you talking about?" Kuwabara asked standing next to Miroku.  
  
"We're talking about Suzaku" Yusuke answered.  
  
"Ahhh, were her and Hiei arguing again?" Miroku asked.  
  
"Yup, and I think this time, Hiei finally broke her."  
  
"Oh really, what did he say?"  
  
"Well, her and Bakhu played a prank-" Yusuke explained everything that happened, and clued Miroku in on what they were talking about.  
  
"Wow. Hiei finally got to her. But, problem is, why would Suzaku think that she's ugly? She's actually quite pretty" Miroku explained.  
  
"We know you think she's pretty, you asked her to bear your child when you first met her" Kurama said sarcastically.  
  
"He did!" Kuwabara said in awe.  
  
"Where are you from these days? I swear, you really are a stupid monkey" Hiei said.  
  
"What did you say shorty. Did you call me a stupid monkey?" Kuwabara yelled.  
  
"Is there an echo in here, I could of swore I heard somebody repeat what I just said" Hiei said sarcastically.  
  
"Why I ought a-"  
  
"OK, you two are getting on my nerves" Sesshoumaru finally said.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*End of flashback~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Whats wrong with Hiei" Naraku asked.  
  
"Oh, hey Naraku. Nothing really. He just upset Suzaku, and we scolded him about it" Yusuke replied.  
  
"Oh, Kagura told me what happened, with Suzaku I mean" Naraku.  
  
"Yeah, he wasn't to happy about us talking to him about it"  
  
"Do you even know why those two argue so much?"  
  
"Now that you think about it. No, nobody knows"  
  
"Ok, let's go play some football!!" coach (make up a name) called.  
  
"Well, lets go play football and get our asses whooped by Z and Kagura" Yusuke said.  
  
When everyone got outside to the field, they were all hit by a gust of cold wind. It was very clear that it would rain that night.  
  
Everyone was psyched about the game. Well, the boys were. Only one girl was over excited about playing.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*Girls normal pov~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Damn, I can't wait to get out there. What's the matter with you guys? You look like you've seen a ghost" Suzaku said.  
  
"I never knew there were so many boys. There must be more than girls" Kagome said astonished.  
  
"No, there are even amounts. You're nervous and being nervous makes it seem there are more boys than girls" an emotionless female voice said.  
  
"Ahh, Kanna, don't sneek up on us like that" Kimi said.  
  
"Hi-Hi Kanna, where's Kagura? Is she ditching PE again?" Bakhu asked.  
  
"Yeah right, I wouldn't miss this even if I had a date with Yus-kun" Kagura said.  
  
"Alright, my playing partners are here so lets do this thing" Suzaku cheered.  
  
"All the way with you" Kagura cheered while Kanna just nodded.  
  
Everybody went to their side of the field. The girls got the ball first. Kanna was quarter back while Suzaku went out for the ball. Kagura was on offense and Bakhu was on defense. The rest of the girls were on defense or offense also. (Just to let you people know, they are playing two hand touch)  
  
On the whistle, Kanna threw the ball in a perfect spiral. Everyone but Suzaku and Kagura, were amazed. This gave Suzaku an open chance to go for the ball.  
  
While she ran for the ball, she saw Hiei waking up from the shock. Then he noticed Suzaku going for the ball, and then he noticed that no one else was. So he dashed for the ball. He was the closer and would probably have an advantage. Just a little closer.  
  
~*~*~*~Suzaku pov*~*~*~*~*~  
  
I noticed Hiei going for the ball, so I sped up. Curse it to the seven depths of makai a frikkin thousand times. He's closer to the ball. But by the time I got there, Kagura came in and jumped for the ball and.......SHE CAUGHT IT!!!  
  
But I didn't realize I was still running, and after she passed, I rammed right into Hiei. But before I fell, I caught myself. Luckily none of the teachers saw that. While Hiei was picking himself up, I dashed after Kagura to back her up. A lot of guys were after her, so I did the same as I did to Hiei. I ran straight into them and leaving them there. When I finally got Yusuke on the ground, I saw that Kagura had long ago made it to the goal.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~Hiei pov*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
'Damn, I underestimated Suzaku. She really knows how to knock someone's lights out. My damn head hurts. That's it, its war'  
  
Looks like she's going into defense and Kagura is going for the ball. Great, now I can pay her back.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~Noraml pov*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Hiei went into defense with Sesshoumaru and Bakura. Sesshoumaru was blocking Kagome, but then she was knocked out of the way by Paula. Paula is the sluttiest and bitchest cheerleader in the whole school. She's known for seducing guys in three other schools, and Paula has been trying to get to Sesshoumaru ever since he and Kagome have started dating.  
  
Hiei could tell, just by looking at Sesshoumaru, that he was pissed with a capital P.  
  
"Hey Fluffy, what's the matter. Aren't you happy to see me?" She said seductively.  
  
Sesshoumaru was getting seriously angry, but before he could cuss her out and slap her and all that other good torture, she went flying to the other side of the field. When Sesshoumaru, Hiei and Bakura looked up, there was an even more pissed of Suzaku and Kagome. Then, they looked at Paula, and saw that she now had a black eye and Bakhu was about to rip her head off cause she landed on her.  
  
"Holy Raw, I have slut cooties on me. Someone call the pest control" Bakhu wailed.  
  
Kagome repositioned herself back in front of Sesshoumaru and Suzaku repositioned herself back in front of Hiei. Then the whistle blew signaling the start of the game. Both Hiei and Suzaku ran forward. But before he could run into her, she changed course, and tripped him.  
  
Bakhu and Kagura ran towards where the ball would go. They ran towards each other and ran passed each other in the way of an X. Kanna held the ball facing Bakhu making the boys run towards her. Bakhu slowed down a little, and faced forward, but kept walking backward. But the ball never came, but straight to Kagura. When the boys realized this, they went for her. But Bakhu, being pretty short, kept tripping the boys.  
  
Suzaku couldn't hold it anymore. She started laughing her ass off. She never thought it would work. She thought the boys were smarter than that. And plus, the look on Hiei's face was priceless when she tripped him.  
  
(I'm to lazy to write what happened in the game. Girls: 18 Boys: 15 Girls won)  
  
"That was a great game!! I love sports. Not fun and funny" Suzaku said happily  
  
"Yeah, and when you and Kagome obliterated Paula. I think Bakhu broke one of her ribs" Yusuke cheered.  
  
"Yeah, lets hurry to class Yus-kun" Kagura said.  
  
Kagura, Yusuke, Kagome, and Sesshoumaru went to science. While Kurama, Kanna, Bakura, and Bakhu go to band. Sango, Miroku, and Botan, went to English. And the only two people left were Hiei and Suzaku.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
DUN..DUN..DUUNNN  
  
Suzkau-I'm tired and have no comment ~goes to bed~  
  
Sesshy- please review and maybe she'll update sooner 


	7. Art class

~*~*~*~*Normal pov~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Crap' ola! Why did I have to change my schedule, I wanted art class with Bakhu, keyword: Bakhu not baka!!!!!!" Suzaku complained. "Why does Kami-sama want torture me?!"  
  
"Quit your pointless ranting. You are giving me a headache and its not even time for Iwamotto's class" Hiei snarled.  
  
"My complaints are not pointless! This is the only class I have with you, as with you without Kagome or somebody. I changed my schedule from band to art, and do you know why. So I could get away from you!!"  
  
"Oi, its not my fault somebody hates you up there"  
  
"I don't have time for this, I have to get to cl-"  
  
Briiiinnnnggg  
  
"DAMN IT ALL!!!!" Suzaku yelled. "I'm late, again"  
  
Soon, both Hiei and Suzaku were running for life's worth to art class.  
  
When they got to the classroom, they just missed the new assignment, and got weekend detention. The new assignment was that the class was to be paired up with a partner and had to draw a picture of their partner and write a poem about how they feel about them.  
  
"Well, Mr.Jaganshi and Ms.West, since you are late, and are the only people without a partner. You two are to be paired up. Oh, this should be interesting" Mr. (make up a name) announced.  
  
The classroom was soon full of gossips and whispering. Some said 'here comes world war three' or 'those two argue so much, they won't get anything done'.  
  
"And I'm expecting A+ work. No goofing off" teach explained. "Now take your seats and finish yesterdays work"  
  
~*~*~*~*Suzaku's pov~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Yesterday's assignment was that the class had to draw a picture of a place, in another country that they would want to go to in the near future.  
  
I want to go to America. I don't care where, as long as it's America. I'm half Japanese, and half American, plus, I'm bilingual. I can speak both Japanese and English. But problem is, I have never been to America. That's why I want to go so bad.  
  
I haven't drawn a canyon in a while, so I drew the Grand Canyon. Its nothing big, just a normal canyon with brown and red colors, drawn in color pencil. I'm great at adding color. I like to mix colors, so I mixed some brown and red on some parts. It's not the greatest picture, but it's something to be proud of. I added a sunset, 'cause teach said no more nightscapes. Is it my fault I like the color black, and a full moon.  
  
Teach said that I need to add more bright colors to my art. Oh, did I tell you, I'm the top artist in this class. Hiei is also. Him and I are evenly matched, but the problem is, I can't shade very well. But no one is going to know that.  
  
Hiei is pretty good at it though, oh what am I thinking, his shading is incredible. The shades aren't to dark, but aren't to light, they're just perfect. I can think up ideas of how I want it to look, but I can't put it on paper.  
  
But Bakhu is another story. She is the top artist in school, followed by Hiei and I. She can shade, color, the works. Her art is amazing.  
  
'Almost done, just a few adjustments here. This would just look so much better if it was in pencil and shaded' I thought sadly  
  
~*~*~*~*~*Hiei's pov~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
'Just have to shade this one side and I'm done' I thought.  
  
Once again, I'm doing a pencil drawing. Shading and all. I may not admit it, but I'm not good with colors. I have good ideas for the colors, but when I try to put them on paper, it doesn't look right.  
  
Suzaku's colors are okay. Hell, who am I kidding, She is great at coloring. The colors always blend together. Now when I try to color my art in, it just looks like my art . I want it to seem alive, not just some piece of art.  
  
I've always wanted to go to China. I have no clue why though. I just wanted to, could be because the towers are great to draw. They always look amazing, so I drew a Chinese temple along with a priestess, sweeping the front.  
  
Teach said to draw it as a nightscape. 'You use to many during the day art' is what he said. I heard that he did the same thing to Suzaku, but she had to do a dayscape. She was pissed big time. I like nightscapes also, but I'm not obsessed with it.  
  
'Oh well, no time to think about it now. I better turn this in. I may not like it, but I still need to try and stay the top artist. Even if Suzaku is matched with me'  
  
~*~*~*~*~*Normal pov~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Right when Hiei stood up, so did Suzaku, but neither noticed. When they got to the front, they handed their pictures to the teacher at the same time, knocking each other's hands.  
  
When they finally noticed each other, they looked at the other, then looked at the others work.  
  
'Damn, why can't I shade like that, it's amazing' Suzaku thought amazed.  
  
'Wow, those colors go perfectly together, there's no words to express it' Hiei thought also amazed.  
  
"Well, once again. Finished at the same time? Well, I would have you two begin on the new assignment, but the bell will ring soon. So turn those in and have a seat-" teach explained but the bell rang.  
  
When it did, everyone ran out of the classroom before teach could finish his sentence.  
  
The only two people there were Suzaku and Hiei. They were collecting their supplies: colors, charcoal, erasers, and some other stuff.  
  
Suzaku left first without saying a thing to Hiei besides 'come to my house tomorrow for the project'. He looked up and watched her leave the classroom.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*Hiei's pov~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
'She is kind of cute ain't she' a voice in my head said.  
  
'Who the hell are you?' I replied.  
  
'I'm you, well, more like the inner you. With emotions and stuff. And you were staring at Z. Come on, admit it'  
  
'Who would even want to stare at her. She's just another slutty wench. And if you are me, then why did you just call her by her nickname'  
  
'Because I'm the inner you, and that means I know your deep down wishes and you have always wanted to call her by her nickname and if she's slutty, then you are a monkey's great great great uncle'  
  
'Go away, you are pissing me off, and no I never wanted to call her by her nickname'  
  
'I hope you do know, that if I'm pissing you off, you are pissing yourself off' (A/N Confusing ain't it)  
  
'I said...Oh hell, I'm talking to myself. I need to get out of school after lunch'  
  
After that pointless argument, I dragged myself to the other side of the school, to the cafeteria for lunch. When I finally got there, Kurama was there waiting for me.  
  
"Z said that you might be late. Turns out for once she's right" Kurama said.  
  
"Hn, after Iwamotto's class I'm leaving, you coming?"  
  
"Yeah, mind as well. I'll have Sango turn in my work"  
  
By the time our conversation was over, we were outside where everyone else was and sat down under the Sakura tree. Well, Kurama sat under the Sakura tree, I sat in the tree branch below Suzaku's.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*Kagome pov~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Hey is everybody coming to my house to swim" I asked. It's my turn to have the pool party. We all take turns on who goes to whose house to swim. Everyone nodded.  
  
"Oh, and are we practicing for the club next week. You know, our songs?" Kimi asked Suzaku.  
  
Yup, we are all in a band. Well, us girls are. Suzaku is lead singer and plays guitar. Kimi plays drums, and Bakhu is bass. I sometimes play the keyboard, but I'm mostly the manager. We got a gig at the new club at the mall in down town Tokyo.  
  
"Yeah. On Sunday, cause Bakhu's sleep over is tonight and I have an assignment to do tomorrow for art. Did you know my mom said to come home early to meet somebody, but I don't know who though" Suzaku replied.  
  
"May be the principle is coming to talk about us skipping school? Starting with you" Yusuke said.  
  
All of a sudden, my cell phone went off. I checked the caller i.d but it didn't say anything.  
  
"Moshi moshi? Oh hi Mrs. West. Yes, Z is right here..hold on. Z, its your okaa-san" I said as I gave the phone to Suzaku.  
  
Suzaku's eyes widen when I said it was her okaa-san. She's probably worried cause she always talks to her in English. Suzaku doesn't want anyone to know she's bilingual, but Bakhu and I.  
  
I found out cause Retsu, her perverted cousin, told me, and Bakhu found out cause Z told her.  
  
As soon as she got the phone she ran to the other side of the courtyard.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~Suzaku pov*~*~*~*~*~  
  
(A/N To tell if its in English, it will look like this, /Blah/ ^__^)  
  
I can't believe my own okaa-san, or mom in English, would call me at school, on Kag's cell no less. I can't have anyone knowing I can speak English. I don't know why, I just have a feeling I shouldn't let anyone know.  
  
So, as soon as I took Kag's cell I went straight to the other side of the courtyard, and when I got there, I finally answered my mom.  
  
"/Hello, honey. I just wanted to know if you are coming home early?/" Mrs. West asked.  
  
"/Yes mom. I'll be coming home early, why do ask?/"  
  
"/Well, we are having a guest coming and he'll be staying with us. He will be here in a couple of hours/"  
  
"Oh, well ok then, but who is he?/"  
  
"/That is a surprise, do you want me to come and sign you out?/"  
  
"/No, mom, I told you. The school lets us check ourselves out now/"  
  
"/Ok then, see you when you come home/"  
  
~*~*~*~*~Hiei's pov*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
I was just sitting in the sakura tree below Suzaku, when Kagome's cell phone started ringing. It turned out to be Suzaku's okaa-san. But the weird thing is, when Suzaku found out it was her okaa-san, she looked like something was wrong.  
  
"Z, its your okaa-san" Kagome said.  
  
All of a sudden, Suzaku jumped out of the tree, and started running to the other side of the courtyard with the phone in hand. I wonder what's her problem?  
  
"Whats up with Suzaku, she ran off like it was the end of the world" Yusuke questioned.  
  
"I don't know, but we better not dwell on it, I mean, come on this is secretive Suzaku here" Kimi said.  
  
"Yeah, you're right" Sango agreed.  
  
"I wonder why her okaa-san had to call you on your cell phone, Kagome?" Kurama asked with curiosity laced in his voice.  
  
"Never mind about it. She probably forgot her cell at home, oh here she comes now" Kagome said casually.  
  
~*~*~*~*~Normal pov*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"uhhhhh, hey guys, gomen about earlier, I like my privacy when on the phone" Suzaku said nervously but no one seemed to notice besides me. Now I'm starting to get curious.  
  
"Hey, guys, I'm going home early, I'm going to 'check myself out' Right after Iwamotto's class" Suzaku continued.  
  
"Explain to me why we even stay for Iwamotto's class again?" Kagura asked annoyed.  
  
"So we can torture the hell out of him. Plus, it's the only class we have all together. Along with Inu Yasha, Miroku, Sesshoumaru, and the others" Yusuke explained.  
  
"What did you mean by 'checking yourself out' Z?" Kurama asked.  
  
"My okaa-san doesn't know I ditch school, so I tell her that the school lets us sign ourselves out of school" Suzaku explained.  
  
"Nice plan, I'll tell that to my okaa-san so she won't question me when I go home earlier then usual" Naraku said.  
  
"Hey, lunch is over, we better go meet Sesshoumaru and the others" Kagome said while getting up from under the tree.  
  
Soon, everyone was heading towards the entrance of the school, while thinking up plans to torture Iwamotto-sensei.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Suzaku- Ok, this is the longest chapter that I have ever written. It took me two weeks.  
  
Yusuke- Yeah, and her fingers are really red from typing.  
  
Suzaku- Review please. 


	8. Suzaku vs Cassey

Suzaku:: HI HI EVERYONE!!! DID J'YA MISS MEH?!?!?!  
  
Audience:: ~cough~ ~cough~ ~crickets chirping~  
  
Suzaku:: -___-;; I guess not  
  
InuYasha:: Ahh shut up and start the next chapter Z!!  
  
Suzaku:: ~BAM~ ~CRASH~ ~BOOM~ * dusts hands off * That'll teach ya!  
  
InuYasha:: @__@ oowwww!!  
  
Disclaimer: Where is it.......I can't find the contract that shows I own InuYasha, Yu-Gi-Oh, and Yuu Yuu Hakusho!!! Oh, wait, I never had any papers like that.......DAMN IT ALL!!!!  
  
~*~*~*~*~Normal POV*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
When the group entered the school, they eventually met up with Sesshoumaru, InuYasha, Yugi, Sango, and Miroku. Soon, everyone separated to go to each others individual lockers. But a certain two decided not to go get their things. They were thinking about some other things.  
  
Kagome and Sesshoumaru decided to have some together time up on the roof.  
  
"Hey Z!!!! Sesshoumaru and I will be on the roof, come get us before you leave for class, ok?" Kagome called.  
  
'Here we go again, I swear those two are just meant for each other' Suzaku thought amusedly.  
  
"You guys are going up there again? I can't keep going up there to come pick you two up all the time, but what can I say, if I had a guy as hot as Sesshy, I would gladly shove my tongue down his throat" Suzaku chuckled jokingly.  
  
"That's exactly why Sesshoumaru and I spend so much time up on the roof" Kagome replied happily.  
  
"Hurry it up with your make-out session, and get your asses back here!!" Suzaku said in mock irritation.  
  
"Arigouto Z!! You're the best in the world" Kagome replied with a look of excitement in her eyes. And with that, Kagome grabbed Sesshoumaru's hand and ran up three flights of stairs until they finally got to the roof. But when they got there, the roof was already occupied by some other couple. They obviously had the same idea as Kagome and Sesshoumaru.  
  
Sesshoumaru pulled Kagome behind the door so they wouldn't be seen.  
  
"Oh my god!!! Fluffy, do you know who that is!?!?!" Kagome whispered in astonishment.  
  
"Isn't that Cassey, the new exchange student from America? I never knew she was a cheerleader" Sesshoumaru replied just a little above a whisper. And of course Cassey was wearing the school cheerleader uniform. And you could tell she was one of Paula's friends cause her skirt was pulled up higher than the dress code allowed. Obviously another slut was added to the group.  
  
"Yes, but can you see who is with her!!" Kagome said, while looking at the now kissing couple.  
  
Sesshoumaru adjusted the door so he could see who was with the new student. When he was sure he would be able to see who was there, he looked out across the roof.  
  
"Well, look at who we got here. I never knew he had the guts to do stuff like that" Sesshoumaru said once he knew who was kissing Cassey.  
  
Kagome stood up pulling Sesshoumaru up with her, and they both headed down the stairs to meet with their friends.  
  
~*~*~*~*~Back with Bakhu, Kimiko, and Suzaku*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Suzaku watched as Kagome dragged Sesshoumaru up the stairs to the roof. 'I swear those two, one of these days, Kagome is going to say that her and Sesshy are going to get married after they finish college' Suzaku thought.  
  
"Z!! ARE YOU IN THERE!!"  
  
"Huh.....wha??"  
  
"Took you long enough, I was getting ready to slap you" Bakhu said clearly sounding irritated, while Kimiko stood next to her looking at Suzaku amused.  
  
"Ok, well you have my attention, now what is it?"  
  
"When are you coming to my house? I need to know right when you are coming so we all can agree on what to eat for dinner"  
  
"I don't know really, now that my mom said she wants me to meet this mystery guy, the time is kind of screwed up"  
  
"Well, at least get there before dark" Kimiko finally said.  
  
"All right, I'll-"Before Suzaku could finish what she was saying to her two companions, Kagome came running up to them while dragging Sesshoumaru behind her.  
  
"Guess who we saw up on the roof making out with Cassey Coleman!?!?!" Kagome said breathing heavily.  
  
"Isn't that the new girl from America?" Bakhu asked to no one in particular.  
  
"Oh, yeah, I saw her make the cheerleading squad while I was playing basket ball with Yusuke, Kurama, Hiei, Yami, Yugi, and Naraku." Suzaku said.  
  
(A/N Ok everyone, you have 5 seconds to imagine Kurama and Hiei playing basket ball. 5...4...3...2...1!! I couldn't see them playing basket ball)  
  
"Yeah yeah, but that's not the point, guess who we saw making out with her!!"  
  
"Who Kag?" Bakhu said clearly annoyed. (A/N wow, Bakhu really has a short temper)  
  
"KOENMA!!!" She screamed at the top of her lungs.  
  
"HOLY FUCKING SHIT!!!" Suzaku screamed after. Students who were passing by stared at them like they were crazy.  
  
"But, I thought he was dating Botan?" Bakhu asked with slight amusement in her eyes.  
  
"Oh my god!! You're right, what if he's cheating on her?" Kagome asked.  
  
"Wait wait wait!! It could be some other girl, I mean, Coleman can't speak a word of Japanese at all" Kimiko said in an exasperated voice.  
  
"Nope, it was her, I saw her with my own eyes, right Fluffy?" Kagome said quickly looking at Sesshoumaru expectantly.  
  
Sesshoumaru nodded his head curtly. "Its true, Coleman is practically the only girl in school with blonde hair and the girl who was with Koenma had blonde hair"  
  
Bakhu opened her mouth to say something, but soon stopped what she was going to say when she saw who was walking down the stairs that led to the roof of the school.  
  
"Look whose coming, its Koenma" Bakhu said pointing to no other than a smiling Koenma. "And look who he's got in his arms, Coleman herself"  
  
"Hey, Koenma!! Come here and introduce us to your new friend!!" Suzaku called.  
  
Koenma turned his head to who was calling him, but soon regretted it. He was in too much shock to move, so Bakhu, Sesshoumaru, Kagome, Kimiko, and Suzaku came over to him.  
  
"Good afternoon to you Koenma" Kimiko said, distastefulness (A/N is that a word?) obvious in her voice. "What are you doing with....That!"  
  
"Oh yes, please do explain why you have your arm around a disgusting thing like that" Bakhu added not bothering to cover the fierceness in her voice.  
  
Everyone looked at Koenma expectantly, waiting for his explanation of as to why he's with the new girl, and not Botan. But then all of a sudden, Cassey started to speak to everyone in english knowing full well they wouldn't understand her. But unknown to her, Suzaku understood every word.  
  
"/You guys are probably wondering why I'm with Koenma. It turns out, I just gave him a make-out that he'll never forget. Why you may ask, because his girlfriend doesn't know how to handle a guy, and it looked like poor Koenma never had a real kiss before. So I stepped in and.....Helped/" Cassey said with a smug look on her face.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~Suzaku POV*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Just listening to what Cassey said made me blow my top. I don't know Koenma very well I'll admit that, but he's still one of my friends, and my friends and family mean more to me than my life ever could. So after listening to what the bitch said, I couldn't hold my anger any more.  
  
"You....You...How dare you treat, and talk about my two friends like that!!" I screamed at the top of my lungs. But screaming didn't seem enough for me, so I ran at Cassey, and punched her straight across the face. I stopped and watched as she stumbled backwards and held her cheek painfully.  
  
"/You fucking bitch!! How dare you punch me like that/" she screamed back at me. She got herself together, stood up, and next thing I knew she slapped me across the cheek.  
  
That was enough to let me know she was asking for it, so I jumped on her and just kept punching her. I didn't see anything but red, I just kept hitting and hitting. I could hear my friends calling my name and telling me to stop. But all of a sudden, I felt someone wrap their arms around my waist and pull me back. I kicked and screamed, trying to get them to let go. I wasn't finished with her, but the person had a strong firm grip on me.  
  
"Put me down, she deserves to get her ass kicked!!! Let me go and let me finish what I've started!!" I screamed at the person who was holding me, but they didn't let go. Instead, they held me tighter and dragged me outside to the courtyard.  
  
When the mystery person finally put me down, I spun around getting read to throw them to the ground. I was expecting to see Sesshoumaru, or Bakhu, someone like that, but instead, I saw Hiei.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~Hiei POV*~*~*~*~  
  
After going to my locker, I set off looking for Yusuke, and Kurama. When I turned the corner to another hall, I saw a huge crowd and heard a lot of 'booing' going on.  
  
'Hn, it looks like someone's ass is getting kicked. I mind as well give it a look' I thought to myself.  
  
So I went over the fight expecting to see gang members fighting each other about who went on whose territory. When I broke through the crowd I bumped into Kimiko.  
  
"Hey, Kimi, whose fighting who?" I asked over the loud sounds of whistles and booing.  
  
"Hiei!! Oh thank kami-sama you're here, its Suzaku!! She's beating the life out of Cassey, and she won't stop. Kagome, Bakhu, and Sesshoumaru left to go get help!!" Kimiko explained desperately, "I've been trying to get Suzaku's attention, but she can't seem to hear me. Please Hiei, HELP!!"  
  
I looked at Kimiko like she was crazy, Suzaku, fighting. Yeah right, that'll be the day I actually start to respect her for who she is. But when I looked at the source of the crowd, and saw who was fighting, it actually was Suzaku fighting.  
  
'Holy crap, she hasn't noticed Cassey is already unconscious. If she doesn't stop, Cassey might go into a coma' I thought shocked at what I was seeing.  
  
At first, I didn't know what to do, but then, I ran up behind Suzaku, grabbed her around the waist and pulled her off Cassey. She started struggling against me and I was starting to loose my grip on her, so I held on to her tighter. Out of nowhere, I heard a whistle blow and knew a teacher was coming. Luckily the front doors were right there, so I stood up, and dragged Suzaku out of the school to the courtyard. After I put her down, she turned around and looked like she was going to do me like Cassey, but stopped with a look of shock over her face.  
  
"Hiei...."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Suzaku:: ~sigh~ Well that was fun!! Wonder what's going to happen next. ~moves to sit on Sesshoumaru's lap~ Hi Hi Sesshy!!  
  
Sesshoumaru:: ~ish sleeping~ ZZZZZZZZZzzzzzzzZZZZZ!!!  
  
InuYasha:: HAHAHA!!! You just got dissed by my brother!  
  
Suzaku:: ~BAM~ ~CRASH~ ~BOOM~ * dusts hands off again * I guess you didn't learn....  
  
InuYasha:: @___@ ow...ow...ow!!! 


End file.
